Nos conocimos en la miseria: Estado Militar Japones de la Hoja
by LoveHimitsu
Summary: Este es un estado aislado del mundo. Una competencia se avecina como todos los años para arruinar nuestras vidas, no hay espacio para el amor, y la amistad podría desvanecerse. Te conviertes en ti mismo cuando estas bajo presión. "Vendré por ti, lo juro". Muchos personajes
1. Capitulo 01

**La historia y personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia está basada en un mundo alterno basado en mangas de supervivencia.**

 **Capítulo 01: El comienzo. ¿Qué es el estado de la hoja?**

Los luminosos rayos del sol cubrían nuestras cabezas y las pequeñas casas de madera vieja se extendían por las calles de la aldea, parecía un lugar pacifico en el que podrías escuchar las risas de los niños por los alrededores, pero la verdad era otra. Esta es la gran Republica de la hoja, un estado militar japonés nacido por oposición al crecimiento de los Estados Unidos. La republica de la hoja un estado completamente aislado del mundo, pero la vida no era tan diferente por eso, vamos a la escuela, tenemos amigos, hay algo de crimen e incluso hay alguno que otro homosexual paseándose por las calles. Lo que si se destacaba era la ley que prohibía y condenaba la práctica de la cultura estadounidense sobre nuestras tierras. Así es, estaba prohibido el Rock n"Roll y mil cosas más, pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor sin duda es una competencia patrocinada por el mismo gobierno japonés conocido como "El programa". Todos los participantes eran escogidos, jóvenes alumnos de tercero, justamente aquellos de mi edad.

Recuerdo cuando niño en medio de una fuerte lluvia me abandonaron frente al orfanato "Casa de piedad" cuando recién había perdido a mi padre y mi tío quien contaba con un alto rango militar decidió que solo era un bastardo, por ende una carga para él. Aquel día las puertas se abrieron, una dulce mujer me recibió sin hacerme pregunta alguna y dentro me reuní entre todos los otros niños que contaban con pasados más horrorosos que el mío.

¡Neji!- Esa voz chillona que no paraba de gritar mi nombre como cada mañana a la misma hora para postrarme frente a una pantalla a admirar una ridícula caricatura de superhéroes, era Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto llevaba más años que cualquiera en ese lugar, pues apenas siendo un bebe fue abandonado luego de la muerte de sus padres quienes eran fichados de traidores del estado, pero aun así el muchacho parecía comer toneladas de dulces porque sonreía hasta durmiendo y no paraba de hablar, algo bastante molesto que me animaba como a los demás.

Si- Respondí con calma, amarrando mi largo pelo castaño en una coleta y fijando mis ojos perlados sobre aquellos dibujos explosivos sin sentido.

¡Rápido, rápido! Teme- Una cabellera azabache desordenada se asomó por la entrada de la pequeña sala con una mirada asesina fijada sobre el rubio escandaloso. Él era Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en el orfanato luego de haber presenciado con sus propios ojos como toda su familia era asesinada por lo que verlo sonreír era imposible, aun así tenía una gran amistad con Naruto que el negaba a toda costa.- ¡A que es genial!

Tsk Dobe- gruño el pelinegro sentándose frente a la pantalla mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Ese día los tres presenciamos a nuestra corta edad lo que nos deparaba el futuro. La caricatura se desvaneció dando paso a un informe especial de los superiores en donde se anunciaba el fin de "El programa" de ese año. Entre agentes militares descansaban los brazos de una chica que apenas podía mantenerse de pie, ella se veía horrible como un monstruo y aun teniendo el cuerpo casi destrozado, sonreía ante la cámara, sonreía ante nuestros ojos. Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda y la curiosidad me inundo junto con el miedo. ¿Qué pasaba en "El programa"?. Sasuke me miro había sentido lo mismo, mientras que Naruto temblaba intentando sonreír para disimular lo que acababa de ver. Aquella chica había salido victoriosa, pero a que costo.

 **Este es el comienzo.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios si les ha gustado y si no por igual, sean creativos con sus palabras pues me tomo mi tiempo en ver sus respuestas. Ayúdenme a mejorar con sus críticas.**

 **Muchas Gracias.**


	2. Capitulo 02

**La historia y personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **Esta historia está basada en un mundo alterno basado en mangas de supervivencia.**

 **Capítulo 02: Una muralla entre nosotros.**

Habían pasado años, ahora asistíamos a una pequeña escuela pública para evitar el ser elegidos por el gobierno para "El programa", aunque ya teníamos los 16 años que nos metía en la tómbola. Desde el campo deportivo se podía escuchar aquella música extranjera que sonaba a todo volumen, de nuevo Naruto hacía de las suyas sin saber acaso que podía terminar muerto por sus tonterías. Subí para encontrar a Sasuke y a nuestro compañero Lee desconectando la guitarra y dándole en la cabeza al rubio que se arrinconaba en el suelo.

Habíamos conocido personas nuevas, estaba Lee el más cercano a mí un chico bastante peculiar por su físico y personalidad, también estaba Kiba el jugador de basketball que le agradaba más tirarse a sus admiradoras que su propio hobbie y Shino él nunca hablaba, se ganó el título de ser un jefe de la mafia solo por ser un año mayor y haber repetido curso, en realidad era un chico muy calmado. En cuanto a nosotros, Sasuke seguía igual de frio, pero ahora tenía a casi todas las chicas de la escuela y de otras detrás de él, Naruto se volvió más rebelde se juntaba en su mayoría con Sasuke y estaba completamente enamorado de Sakura Haruno una de nuestras compañeras de clase con un fuerte carácter, yo en cambio comencé a entrenar y estudiar para adquirir nuevas habilidades, compartía con Lee y Tenten una de las pocas chicas que han llegado a agradarme, pero también estaba Hinata Hyuuga, mi prima a quien despreciaba más que nada.

Naruto ya deja de hacer tonterías- le advertía seriamente. Era la tercera vez este mes que se atrevía a hacer un escándalo musical.

El grupo de chicos volteo hacia la puerta al escuchar fuertes zancadas resonar detrás de mi, era Haruno quien entraba muy cabreada con su típica mirada demoledora. La chica tenía el pelo color rosa natural lo que la hacía destacar, ojos color jade y el uniforme de la preparatoria que consistía en una camisa tradicional de las escuelas japonesas y una falda. Para mí era una chica preciosa que podía dar miedo a veces, ella era muy inteligente.

Na-ru-to- deletreo para luego darle una cachetada que resonó por toda la sala.- Pero como te has atrevido, llevo todas las semanas haciendo lo mismo, como delegada de la clase me estás haciendo la vida imposible con tus bromas pesadas. ¿Crees que es fácil para mí el convencer a los profesores que aquel ruido ilegal proviene de protestas externas al instituto? ¿Acaso crees que es fácil mantenerte tu vida, joder?

Los ojos azules profundos de Naruto se iluminaron y es que el chico realmente poseía el físico de un estadounidense con su cabello rubio y ojos claros. Las palabras de Haruno le llegaron al corazón y aunque ella solo lo miraba como un amigo las cosas podían cambiar.

Sakura, Lo siento no volverá a pasar- se disculpó con arrepentimiento, la pelirosa acepto el gesto y su cara volvió a una tranquila y dulce.

Sus ojos jade se plantaron sobre mí, mi corazón palpito de una forma extraña, pero me agarre el pecho para evitarlo, ella era la chica que amaba Naruto y el día en que me lo confeso había marcado de cierta forma una muralla entre ella y si la cruzaba sería un traidor. La chica me sonrió, luego hizo lo mismo con Lee y al final hablo de forma natural con Sasuke. Suspire.

Una noche en el orfanato "Casa de piedad" sobre los juegos viejos que se encontraban en el patio se encontraba el rubio con una mirada pensadora, en total calma cosa que sorprendía demasiado considerando su forma de ser, Salí a tomar aire cuando el abrió la boca en mi dirección con nerviosismo.

M..Me gusta una chica- lo mire esperando el nombre, aunque me sorprendí debido a que el chico se la pasaba rodeado de hombres y no podía evitar terminar metido en la habitación del Uchiha cada noche a lo que el pelinegro se maldecía por haberse vuelto un amigo tan cercano para él.

Por un momento se mantuvo en silencio para soltar de golpe el nombre que menos quería escuchar.

Es Sakura- Suspiro. Haruno era amiga de Naruto desde que entraron a la escuela y aunque su relación consistía más en reír y discutir parecían llevarse bien.

Ya veo- susurre marchándome a mi habitación. Conocí a la pelirosa el mismo día que todos ellos, pero no fue hasta ver que ambos nos interesaban nuestros estudios que comenzamos a charlar y de vez en cuando reunirnos en la biblioteca. Mi carácter no ayudo a llevarme bien con los demás en cierta forma las chicas me veían demasiado serio como para tener un grupo de fans como el Uchiha que era cruel y eso parecía gustarles. Sentí un interés por ella, de conocerla más, de que riera conmigo, pero aunque quería gritar que a mi también me atraía Haruno en la cara de Naruto, solo me marche. Lo mejor que hice fue aquello porque pronto seria "El programa" de este año y el enamorarse solo dificultaría mi concentración en caso de ser elegido.

Salí de mis pensamientos al ver como los cabellos rosados eran halados fuera del aula por Ino Yamanaka la mejor amiga de la chica que también poseía esa apariencia de extranjera. Mis ojos sombríos se cruzaron con un par de ojos perlados iguales que temblaron al verme, era Hinata quien esperaba afuera y quien huía de mi cada vez que podía. Ella era la hija del hombre que mató a mi padre, que me abandono y que murió sin yo poder vengarme de lo sucedido, por lo que solo quedaba ella y su hermana Hanabi como su rastro.

No deberías mirarla así- me menciono Tenten quien puso su mano sobre mi hombro y miraba con compasión el camino por donde se había marchado la tímida chica.

No puedo evitarlo- le confesé siguiendo mi camino por los pasillos. La chica me siguió en silencio mientras no lograba dejar de pensar en que mañana habría una excursión y estar en un pequeño autobús con todos iba a ser complicado.

Problemático- corrigió Shikamaru Nara quien parecía comprender con exactitud cuando alguien pensaba en cosas pesadas y es que a él todo le pesaba.

Eso veo- susurre para mí mismo.

 **Dejen sus comentarios si les ha gustado y si no por igual, sean creativos con sus palabras pues me tomo mi tiempo en ver sus respuestas. Ayúdenme a mejorar con sus críticas.**

 **Muchas Gracias.**


End file.
